


Moments

by sandorara



Series: The Dumpling Chronicles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Male WoL, Miqo'te WoL, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: A place to dump the small unspecified drabbles about G'yozah and X'rhun I tend to write when work gets slow.





	1. Wrinkles

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of small documents lying around with scenes I want to go somewhere, but I'm not sure where. At the moment I might also be working on something a little bigger, so, in the meantime, enjoy these ridiculously self indulgent drabbles! This first one is at an entirely unspecified point in time. 
> 
> (I will add more tags to the work as more drabbles drop in.)

X'rhun's skin was soft under his fingers, and the man's eyes hazy as they slowly opened to look back at him. G'yozah smiled, and continued his fingers' soft trail up the man's cheek.

"You can rest," he mumbled, stroking some pale, silvery hair to the side, to reveal more of X'rhun's face. "I'm awake," the man mumbled back, and a smile tugged at his lips, so close to G'yozah that he felt the warm puffs of air as X'rhun breathed. The smile made his eyes crease, and G'yozah's fingers quickly trailed further up, softly tracing the crinkles in the corners of X'rhun's eyes, slightly warping the tribal spots there.

"Yes, I have wrinkles," X'rhun mumbled, sounding a little amused, and G'yozah turned his gaze to meet X'rhun's. Such a sharp, light blue, yet there was nothing but warmth in them. G'yozah hummed, and let his fingers continue their path up, just under his eyebrow and onto where his nose started, slowly mapping out the wrinkles there too.

"I like them," he said, returning his gaze to his fingers, and X'rhun chuckled softly. He did like them, they showed all the time that had passed to make X'rhun _X'rhun_. Liked the way they made him look both softer and rougher at the same time. He wondered what time would do to his own face, whether it would compliment him as well as it had X'rhun.

"You have odd taste," X'rhun replied, his voice soft, almost a purr, as his hand settled on G'yozah's neck, fingers threading into his loose braid. G'yozah leaned into the touch and let his fingers slide down along X'rhun's nose, to his lips, tracing the curved lower lip before withdrawing.

"I have perfect taste," he mumbled, his smile turning more playful. X'rhun's laugh was warm, rumbling and G'yozah noticed how those crinkles deepend just a little more. The fingbelow his right ear, where he loved it the most. A long, deep breath, as he nuzzled into the hand on his head, wishing for more.

"I'll get them too one day," he whispered, shuffling a little closer and burying his face in the older man's neck, liking the way his loose hair tickled his face. He felt X'rhun laugh again, and his ears twitched at the precious sound.

"Not for quite some years," X'rhun's voice came, and G'yozah reach up a little, placing a soft kiss on his sharp jawline. "But I am sure they will only add to your charm."

Humming, G'yozah nuzzled close again, snaking an arm around the man's back.

"My charm," he mumbled, a questioning tone in his voice, selfishly wishing for X'rhun to elaborate.

X'rhun hummed, fingers again scratching his head and then softly stroking over his hair.

"You're beautiful, Yozah." G'yozah could hear the smile in his voice, and see the way the corners of his eyes crinkled again in his mind.

Beautiful. Just like his X'rhun.


	2. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes G'yozah talks too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens somewhere in the earlier parts of Your Ala Mhigo, MSQ plot-wise early Heavensward. Before anything much has properly happened between them?

The dreaded topic didn't come up until G'yozah had already determined the situation safe and gotten comfortable. Then it hit, reminding him of every hole he'd wanted to crawl into for the last 24 hours like a punch in the face.

"I met a friend of yours the other day."

G'yozah smiled nervously, shifting a little further back in his chair, genuinely terrified of what was to come.

"You mean T'oast? He did mention having met you, yeah." The steadiness of his voice surprised him, because his stomach was doing somersaults and his heart was beating unnaturally fast. He wished he count wind back time and take back so many words. If only he'd been a bit less-- If only he had a bit more _self control_.

X'rhun hummed and smiled, and G'yozah wished he could appreciate it as much as usually. Because now it only made one thing entirely clear to him.

X'rhun knew.

He absolutely knew.

X'rhun leaned back in his chair, one side of his mouth curling into a smirk. It felt like his eyes were burning holes in G'yozah. And every second of that stare, the silence, made the inevitable creep closer.

"He said he'd looked forward to meeting your boyfriend," he spoke eventually.

And there it was.

G'yozah felt heat spread across his face, and decidedly looked anywhere except for at X'rhun. Which turned out to be his mostly empty mug of mulled wine. How he wished he had more. Why had he finished it already.

Why hadn't he gotten up to get more.

Why had he been such an assumptious idiot.

He really did not know what to say. He'd thought about it for hours, made up loads of different versions and excuses, but now that it was right there nothing came to him. How does one even explain that one may have walked around calling someone one's boyfriend when they're actually not? At least not _yet_.

(And after a stupid reveal like this, would they ever be?)

Eventually G'yozah sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, X'rhun, I--"

His words were cut short by a hand settling on his on the mug, a thumb gently stroking over his fingers. And then X'rhun spoke, hiw voice filled with warmth.

"I don't mind."

G'yozah's eyes flew open and he was probably gaping as he stared at the smiling man in front of him.

He... _didn't mind_.

Wait.

Did that make his exaggeration... _true_?

Letting go of the mug, he turned his hand around to hold X'rhun's.

_Boyfriend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When G'yozah met and befriended T'oast I had him go on about 'his boyfriend X'rhun' a lot, not thinking about that in my own plot not much had happened yet. Then this T'oast went off and picked up red mage too, which evolved into this situation.


End file.
